


empty shell

by WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019/pseuds/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019
Summary: Кем бы ни была прежде эта женщина, сейчас вся её суть источала не только зловоние, но и невыносимую, немыслимую скорбь.





	empty shell

**Author's Note:**

> преканон, упоминаются события и люди из историй некоторых духов, ООС, всегеи

Кофе появился за спиной бесшумно, как призрак. 

— Здравствуйте, юная леди, — губы растянулись в вежливой нечитаемой улыбке. — По какому поводу вы хотели видеть менеджера? С радостью помогу вам и отвечу на вопросы.

Шоколад подавил желание беззастенчиво залипнуть на Кофе-который-работает, отступил и склонился в учтивом поклоне. Не он придумал правило «обращаться с любой девушкой-клиенткой как с принцессой», но старался соблюдать его безукоризненно. Всё-таки репутация кафе во многом зависела от посетителей и того, что эти посетители потом расскажут своим друзьям и знакомым. Слава и хорошая репутация, говорил Кофе, намного дороже золотых монет, что сыпались в кассу за первоклассные и жутко дорогие жареные мидии.

— Мне не нравится запах! — намного тише и спокойнее повторила клиентка. Она была миленькой, маленькой и вызывала желание называть себя словами только с уменьшительно-ласкательными суффиксами. Шоколад порадовался, что инцидент случился в его смену — лишний повод побыть рядом с вечно занятым Кофе и послушать, как тот с дьявольским обаянием решает проблемы. 

— Вы считаете, что еда испорчена?

— Нет, но... Что-то не так. Разве вы сами не чувствуете?

Кофе взял напиток клиентки — фруктовый чай с кусочками мяты — и понюхал. Проделал то же самое с едва тронутыми пирожными и ризотто, озадаченно свёл брови. 

— Клянусь, что с блюдами, которые вам подали, всё в полном порядке. Однако мы можем совершенно бесплатно заменить их, если пожелаете. Мне очень жаль, что так вышло.

Под мёдом его ласковых слов клиентка окончательно растаяла и милостиво разрешила повторно себя обслужить. Шоколад принёс новые блюда, а Кофе лично приготовил для девушки «комплимент от менеджера», после которого на салфетке остались чаевые сверх меры и написанный помадой адрес. Когда Кофе заметил тёмный взгляд, которым Шоколад обжёг эту несчастную салфетку, он улыбнулся и демонстративно свернул из неё самолётик и запустил в мусорную корзину. 

Только от беспокойства это не избавило. Шоколад дёргался всякий раз, стоило клиентам пожаловаться на странный запах. Он изо всех сил старался не терять при этом лицо и вести себя естественно. На столах появились душистые еловые лапы, источающие густой запах смолы и хвои, ароматические свечи, да и сам Шоколад вовсю пользовался своим обаянием и свойством приятно пахнуть. Быть Духом Еды порой удобно, особенно если необходимо скрыть то, что обычным людям видеть и знать совершенно не стоит.

Под конец смены, убирая со столов тарелки, Шоколад придержал Кофе за локоть и спросил:

— Ты уверен, что стоит продолжать?

Они никогда не обсуждали это вслух и тем более не спорили о том, как лучше вести дела. Кофе прекрасно справлялся со всем, что только можно, а желание Шоколада подрабатывать в кафе, очаровывая клиенток и увеличивая приток посетителей из-за своей ауры, было сугубо его личным и бизнеса вообще не касалось. Наверное глупо ворчать спустя почти месяц, но Шоколаду было не всё равно на Кофе и его детище. 

— Я не мог отказать Тирамису, — ответил Кофе с заминкой, словно подбирал слова. Вне зала и работы он прятал свою безликую улыбку и становился спокойным и уставшим. — Она просила так слёзно... Ты же знаешь, она умеет добиваться желаемого. И тебе самому разве не жалко эту Душу? 

Шоколад обнял древко швабры и задумался. Он плохо помнил тот вечер, когда _оно_ случилось с ними. 

Заканчивалась особо долгая и тяжёлая смена. Клиенты были требовательными и капризными, пришёл без предупреждения кулинарный критик, заканчивались редкие продукты, а поставки обещали приехать позже обычного из-за снежных заторов где-то на горном перевале. Голова шла кругом от поручений и забот. Неудивительно, что Шоколад рефлекторно открыл дверь чёрного входа и рассеянным взглядом проводил Молоко, которая неожиданно ловко и быстро внесла внутрь на руках огромный тюк. Тюк формой напоминал женщину, тело и лицо которой было закрыто плотной тканью. За странной парочкой через порог перепрыгнула Тирамису, прижала палец к губам и подмигнула, мол, не мешай и не задавай вопросов, мы тут решили поиграть в конспирацию. Кофе, спустившегося со второго этажа, она мгновенно утащила на кухню «поговорить», оставив Шоколада в ступоре. 

«И что мне делать», подумал он тогда. Как назло, усталый разум не подкинул ни одной гениальной идеи. Самым разумным показалось спросить у Молока, не нужна ли ей помощь, а если не нужна, то с чистой совестью и расслабленными нервами отправиться спать, чем Шоколад и занялся. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что Молоко притащит в их... то есть, в кафе Кофе, конечно же, _такое_. Женщина, освобождённая от тряпок и одежды, когда-то, вероятно, была красивой. 

Воображение мигом дорисовало длинные тёмные волосы, сияющие строгостью и силой глаза, волнующие изгибы стройного тела. Однако теперь на кровати лежал живой труп — почти чудовище, почти Падший, не успевший или по какой-то прихоти не ставший лакомиться человеческой плотью. Черты когда-то кукольного лица размылись под влиянием гниения и распада. Глаза и нос впали глубоко в череп. Зловоние исходило от неё, как от чана с отбросами. Шоколад едва не задохнулся от омерзения, но выдержал — у кровати чудища, ласково держа его за руку, сидела Молоко. Упасть в её глазах не хотелось.

— Кто она?

— Не знаю, — просто ответила Молоко безэмоциональным голосом. Она всегда говорила так: ровно, будто ни к кому не испытывала никаких чувств. Но то, как бережно она обмывала тряпицей струпья чудовища и как не менялась в лице, стоило зловонию полететь прямо ей в глаза, заслуживало уважения. Шоколад порадовался, что Духам Еды не нужна пища в привычном понимании, иначе его ещё на пороге бы вывернуло всем съеденным за день.

— Мы нашли её в таком состоянии. Говорят, мастер покончила с собой у неё на глазах. Нам ещё повезло: она не обратилась до конца.

Шоколад хотел сказать: да посмотри на неё, она монстр!

Шоколад хотел оттащить добросердечное Молоко прочь, хотел влепить ей пощёчину, а затем устроить Тирамису, этой беспечной девчонке, безобразную сцену. Но что-то старое, больное и тёмное ожило глубоко в душе и шевельнулось, стоило чудовищу приоткрыть глаза и глянуть на него

( _сквозь него_ )

зрачками, полными голода.

Если бы не Кофе, он сам мог стать таким. Искупаться в крови во имя своего Мастера, убить предателя и труса, всю его семью. Он был готов к тому, что после этого никогда уже не станет прежним и обратится в монстра, которого рано или поздно уничтожат другие Духи. 

Кем бы ни была прежде эта женщина, сейчас вся её суть источала не только зловоние, но и невыносимую, немыслимую скорбь.

— Чем я могу помочь?

Услышав перемены в голосе, Молоко почти не глядя протянула Шоколаду ещё одну чистую тряпицу.

— Жалко, — вздохнул он, вынырнув из воспоминаний. — Но запах её безумия отравляет нам жизнь. Она идёт на поправку слишком медленно. Ещё несколько подобных жалоб — и люди перестанут приходить. Знаешь, как я устал гонять рубов? Они появляются постоянно!

— Значит, наймём помощников, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Кофе, словно у него были на это лишние деньги. — Например, ту певицу с толпой фанатов. Говорят, она славная.

Шоколад утробно заворчал, словно чайник, готовый вот-вот закипеть и ударить незадачливого повара по голове крышкой. Ревность Кофе только забавляла. Он быстрым и неуловимым движением приблизился и поцеловал Шоколад в лоб, приподняв вьющиеся пряди. 

— Не бесись, — лоб Кофе был прохладным и приятным, Шоколад замер, боясь спугнуть момент такой редкой и пронзительной близости. — Если не хочешь видеть каждый день фанатов Желе, можем позвать Пудинга или Очадзуке. Они не откажут в помощи. Не взваливай всё на себя только потому, что я для тебя не просто «парень, который варит вкусный кофе».

— Ладно, — спорить с этим потрясающим типом невозможно, Шоколад и не пытался. В такие моменты он чувствовал странное душевное родство с Омурайсу, который на каждом углу славил свою вайфу Желе, чем бы ни было это странное «вайфу».

На прощание Кофе погладил его по запястью выше ожерелья, будто не хотел задевать старые, не до конца зажившие раны. Для существа, недрогнувшей рукой ведущего дела и раздающего заказы на дела разной степени опасности, он бывал чрезвычайно предупредительным и тактичным. Для друзей. Только для них. Шоколад проводил голодным взглядом его идеально прямую спину, постоял ещё немного в пустом зале и решил, что сегодня уже хватит изображать из себя влюблённую принцессу. 

Он убрал инвентарь, проверил конфорки на кухне, выполнил всю скучную рутину, которая на самом деле чудесно прочищала мозги, и почти выскользнул на улицу, как вдруг его окликнула Молоко. 

— Мне нужно на задание, — пояснила она, хотя Шоколад не успел даже возмутиться. — Посиди немного с Чаинкой, ладно?

Они недавно выяснили имя духа-почти-падшего, что ничего, конечно, не изменило, но называть её Чаинкой, а не чудовищем, было приятно. Будь он на её месте, не хотел бы для себя подобной участи. 

— У меня дела...

— Спасибо.

— Ты никогда не слушаешь!

Молоко улыбнулась краешком губ — невиданное зрелище! — и присела в благодарном книксене. Само очарование во плоти. Если бы Шоколад не знал, насколько она бывает неумолима к раненым товарищам после битвы, он непременно повёлся бы на личико ангела и репутацию безропотной жертвы, неспособной дать сдачи. 

Никаких дел у него, конечно, не было. Бегал за девушками он скорее из чувства прекрасного, чтобы радовать их и себя, а не чтобы затащить в постель или на свидание. Связь человека и Духа Еды вообще трудно представить, если у человека нет таланта к магии. Отношения между Мастером и Душой могли быть самыми разными, Шоколад знал это не понаслышке и понимал, что многие были готовы совершить невозможное во имя того, кого любили. Он сам разве не... Впрочем, это «не» осталось в прошлом. Шоколад надеялся, что больше никогда не испытает всепоглощающей жажды убийства.

Чаинке стало лучше. Она уже не выглядела живым трупом, хотя запах источала по-прежнему зловонный. Взгляд обрёл осмысленность и остроту, сухие и худые руки уже могли удержать чашу с целебным отваром. Кофе проговорился однажды, что Тирамису отправилась в долгое путешествие и боролась с самым страшным противником — ленью Вонтона, единственного существа, способного выпросить у Облачного Чая чудотворное лекарство. 

— Привет, — неловкость разлилась по комнате. Шоколад поморщился (не так нужно разговаривать с дамами!) и попытался исправить ситуацию: — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Не против, если сегодня с тобой посижу я?

С ним и вообще с кем-либо кроме Молока эта бедная душа не разговаривала. «Бедная душа» — эпитет от Тирамису, которая считала своей миссией спасать сирых и убогих. Несмотря на полное равнодушие к себе со стороны Чаинки, она регулярно устраивала набеги на комнату больной, прикладывала чистые узкие ладони к испещрённому ранами и волдырями лбу, шептала успокаивающие слова. Её магия была сильнее, чем у Молока, но последняя практически не отходила от постели Чаинки и лечила, как думал Шоколад, чем-то вроде «силы любви» из романтических книжек для юных девочек. Ничем другим объяснить связь, появившуюся между ними, было невозможно. При виде Молока у Чаинки появлялся блеск в глазах, румянились щёки и просыпался зверский аппетит. Было почему-то неловко смотреть, как Молоко кормила Чаинку кашей, словно Шоколад подсматривал за чем-то постыдным и интимным. Поэтому обычно он крутился поблизости на всякий случай, но близко не подходил.

Никогда ещё Шоколад не чувствовал себя настолько идиотом.

— Она скоро вернётся, — пообещал он, неуверенный в том, что это правда. На задание Молоко отправилась в компании Стейка и Красного Вина, а у этой парочки всё было не слава Богу. — Почитать тебе что-нибудь? Или, может, спеть?

Снова молчание. Что ж, постоянство в суждениях и принципах — тоже черта характера, не стоит впадать от неё в бешенство. По правде, Шоколад уязвляло, что какая-то женщина, даже Дух Еды, не обращала на него внимания. Не то чтобы это вообще имело хоть как-то значение, просто трудно привыкнуть, что для кого-то ты не объект для любования и томных вздохов. На сладкую внешность велись и юноши, и девушки, что вызывало у Селины добродушный смех. Как и всякий однолюб, она не возражала против толп поклонников и относилась к этому как к забаве, яркой и бессмысленной. Слова любви и просто комплименты она, однако, пресекала с беспощадностью, какой не ждёшь от внешне кроткой и спокойной женщины. 

Шоколад мягко погладил до сих пор не потускневший камень в центре ожерелья. Он был холодным, словно успел впитать мертвенный лёд тела хозяйки.

— Кт... бла?

Хриплый голос, похожий на треск сухих досок, заставил вздрогнуть. Шоколад недоверчиво уставился на Чаинку. Неужели она заговорила?

— Что?

— Кто... — заметно было, с каким трудом давалось ей каждое слово. Терпя боль, Чаинка упрямо шевелился языком и исторгала из груди бульканье пополам со знакомыми звуками. Шоколад терпеливо ждал, замерев на неудобной табуретке. — Кто ты?

— Мне кажется, в первый раз ты спросила не совсем это, — мягко заметил он. — Меня зовут Шоколад. Я помогаю Молоку заботиться о тебе.

Чаинка вновь погрузилась в партизанское молчание, сверля Шоколад неприятным тёмным взглядом. Внутри снова заворочалось старое и больное. Шоколад закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы отвлечься.

— Оже... ожерелье. Оно женское. Кем была...

Этот вопрос Шоколад очень долго боялся услышать. Он видел, каким интересом загорались глаза женщин, видевших нетипичное для мужчины украшение на запястье. Но никто, кроме Кофе и, пожалуй, слишком умной Тирамису, не имел понятия об истинном значении ожерелья. 

— Моим Мастером.

Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет говорить об этом с... Если будет. Если осмелится вообще произнести имя хозяйки вслух, а не думать его с нежностью и тоской. Для Души терять тоже больно. Даже больнее, чем для человека, ведь у людей, к счастью, такая недолговечная память.

Чаинка вдруг протянула хрупкую руку-кость к Шоколаду и коснулась ладони. Шоколад не сумел подавить дрожи и судорожного вздоха. И желания отдёрнуть руку, что от Чаинки не укрылось. Она прикрыла глаза-омуты на мгновение, помолчала и булькнула чем-то подозрительно похожим на смесь крови и гноя:

— Ты ведь... хотел... убить?

— Невыносимо.

« _Почему не стал?_ » — прочитал он в чёрных глазах с алым зрачком. Зрачок плясал, то сужаясь до змеиного, то расширялся, заполняя всю радужку.

— Мне помешали. Встали на пути. Знаешь, есть такие преграды, через которые ты просто не можешь перешагнуть. Как чума, гора, мор или... менеджер среднего звена. 

Чаинка непонимающе моргнула. Кофе к ней не заходил. То ли забывал, то ли брезговал, а может, всё сразу. В отличие от Шоколада, он умел виртуозно прятать истинные чувства. 

— Я расскажу подробнее когда-нибудь потом. Когда тебе станет лучше. Сейчас тебе надо отдыхать и набираться сил.

Чаинка ему, конечно, не поверила. Руку убрала, спрятав под одеялом — и ладно. Шоколад аккуратно напоил её целебным отваром, вытер проступивший на лбу и плечах пот, поставил на тумбе рядом с кроватью стакан с чистой водой. Действия, доведённые до автоматизма постоянной работой в кафе, помогали не думать постоянно о неприятном прикосновении костлявых пальцев. Хотелось вытереть руку обо что-нибудь, но Шоколад не мог вести себя так, будто презирал Чаинку. 

Он был с ней в одной лодке. 

Несколько дней прошли в напряжённом ожидании: когда вернётся Молоко? успеют ли они с Кофе посидеть немного вдвоём или клиенты так и будут валить редким, но постоянным потоком? появятся ли у Чаинки новые вопросы или она продолжит тактику прицельного игнорирования? Заключалась она в поведении куклы, когда Шоколаду предоставлялось полное право делать с ней всё, что угодно (кормить, мыть и переодевать). В ответ он получал сипение и гулкий кашель, шедший словно из пустой глиняной посудины. 

Вестей от Молока всё не было. Кофе говорил, что миссия для их команды вроде бы несложная: со способностями Стейка к защите и пробивной мощью Красного Вина ничего страшного случиться не должно. Увы, Шоколад слишком хорошо знал этих двоих и был уверен, что без Печенья, прикрывающей их задницы, они способны совершить мелкую, но досадную ошибку. Всего одну, но хилому Молоку хватит её с головой. А без целителя ни одна команда, кроме самых живучих по иным причинам, не протянет долго. 

Кофе работал. Даже не так: работа заменила ему сон, общение и, кажется, весь остальной мир. Чем именно он занимался, Шоколад не знал, но у него не хватало совести будить беднягу, заснувшего прямо на барной стойке рядом с недорезанным салатом. Из-за отсутствия постоянного повара он совмещал обе должности, с чем Шоколад помочь не мог — готовил он из рук вон плохо, однажды чуть не спалил кухню к Падшим. Но Кофе он всё равно не будил: накрывал своим пончо, убирал ингредиенты, тихонько наводил порядок и уходил, сожалея о том, что поцелуй на прощание Кофе наверняка разбудит. 

Вопросы Чаинки... иногда она колебалась, явно желая что-то спросить, но затем вспоминала свою тактику и замирала. Шоколад к концу мучительной недели так и не определился, бесило его это или, наоборот, радовало.

В конце концов события обрушились, как им и полагается, единым слаженным ураганом. Ночью, когда кафе наконец погрузилось в тишину, через чёрный вход ввалились Стейк и Молоко, между которыми болтался раненый Красное Вино. Одновременно с ними подорвался наконец завершивший свои таинственные дела Кофе, а Шоколад, ожидавший чего-то подобного, молча поблагодарил Бога за то, что никто не умер.

— Нарвались на засаду, — пока Молоко бегала вокруг Вина, Стейк грубыми и резкими фразами обрисовывал ситуацию. Как план атаки на песке чертил. Он был вообще не компанейским парнем, первое впечатление от него — нахал и задира, такого по широкой дуге обходить и только. Первое впечатление обманчиво, напомнил себе Шоколад, ведь никто, кроме Стейка, не стал бы вытаскивать товарищей из-под смертельных ударов, тащить на себе, а после беситься, что допустил, чтобы с их головы упал хотя бы один волосок. По отношению к Красному Вину он бывал особенно щепетильным, и хотя упорно называл эти чувства ненавистью и соперничеством, все их друзья и в первую очередь слишком умная Тирамису давно всё поняла. Шоколаду она как-то шепнула: «милые бранятся», на что оставалось лишь закатить глаза. Ветреная девчонка порой не умела держать язык за зубами и уж точно не разбиралась в тонкостях чужих отношений. Шоколад так думал. Но держал мысли при себе, потому что бил Стейк больно, а скидку на красивое лицо и дружбу не делал.

— Все целы? — Кофе окинул всех троих цепким взглядом и облегчённо вздохнул. — Хорошо. Отдыхайте, отчёты и прочее подождут.

Словно ожидая этих слов, Молоко приклеила последний пластырь на нос Вину и буквально взлетела на второй этаж. Юбки только взвились красивым веером. Вино растерянно потрогал милый пластырь с утятами, вздохнул и принялся с видом аристократа, увидевшего некоторое дерьмо, приводить себя в порядок.

— Только не начинай снова, — потребовал он, заметив неодобрительный взгляд Стейка. — Я не хочу выглядеть как свинья!

— Мы только что сражались с толпой Падших, — отрубил Стейк. — Конечно, ты выглядишь как свинья, искупавшаяся в грязи!

— Что ты сказал?..

Назревающую стычку Кофе пресекать не стал. Он поступил проще и мудрее: выставил обоих на улицу и приказал возвращаться только когда они решат все свои проблемы и остынут. Учитывая, что вокруг был лес, стояла ночь, а до ближайшего ручья, отвечавшего эстетическим требованиям Вина, около часа пути, времени у них было навалом.

— Тебе нужен кофе, — звучало странно, однако Шоколаду было плевать, как звучат его слова со стороны, пока их слышит только Кофе. Он встал за плиту, а заинтригованный и какой-то лихо-возбуждённый Кофе занял место клиента и наблюдал за процессом. Напиток получился не таким вкусным, как хотелось бы, но Шоколад всё равно порадовался: не сжёг, не залил плиту, не вывернул джезву на себя, уже прогресс. — Ну как?

— Горько, — спустя пару глотков откликнулся Кофе, но к сахарнице не притронулся. — То, что нужно. Спасибо.

Шоколад замялся.

— М?

— Вот, — рядом с блюдцем легла маленькая шоколадка в хрустящей тонкой фольге. Кофе недоверчиво потрогал её пальцем, рассмеялся и лукаво глянул на Шоколад. В таком настроении он в самом деле напоминал Дьявола, по сиюминутной прихоти решившего открыть на земле кафе. — Что не так?

— Ничего. Я думал, ты предложишь себя как-нибудь более откровенно.

Уши вспыхнули предательским румянцем. Хорошо, что в темноте не видно.

— Предложу, когда будет нужно. Ешь, пей и не комментируй.

Кофе снова фыркнул, зашуршал фольгой и медленно положил кусочек сладости на язык. Десерты и вообще сладкое он не любил, предпочитая острые блюда, но от угощения никогда не отказывался. К тому же шоколадка была тёмной, с орехами и солёной карамелью. Шоколад забрал из кондитерской на другом конце города последнюю. По кухне растеклась тёплая и уютная тишина, сдобренная запахом шоколада и специй. Кофе расслабленно покачивался на стуле, складывал из салфеток самолётики, а Шоколад мыл джезву и проверял шкафчики, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки.

— Я искал информацию о стране, где раньше жила Чаинка со своим Мастером. — Первым нарушил тишину Кофе. — Мне захотелось узнать, кого я приютил у себя дома. Знаешь, она ведь хороший Дух. Преданный, серьёзный, ответственный. Почти не осталось никаких документов о тех временах, слишком давно всё случилось. Я собирал и слухи... 

— В них нашлось что-нибудь важное?

Кофе задумчиво сложил последний самолётик. Салфетки кончились.

— За всё время Чаинка не убила _ни одного человека_. Животные и другие Падшие — вот кто был её пищей, спастись они бы не смогли. Но на такой диете она, как видишь, сохранила силы и разум. Думаю, когда она поправится, то сможет вернуться к полноценной жизни.

Руки-ветви и глаза, полные скорби.

_Хотел ли ты убивать?_

— Я бы не назвал жизнь без дорогого человека полноценной.

Кофе помрачнел.

— Да... Понимаю. Но мы все кого-то потеряли. Не знаю ни одного Духа без печальной истории о прошлом. Может, я и не прав, но чем дольше мы живём, тем тяжелее справляться с грузом на плечах. Для этого и нужны новые впечатления, друзья, товарищи по команде. Они помогают на время забыть и забыться. 

Шоколад сел рядом, осторожно погладил Кофе по щеке.

— Если ты считаешь, что Чаинка сумеет победить тьму в своём сердце, значит, я поверю в это. Ведь именно ты помог мне победить мою.

Тёмное и горькое внутри оскалило клыки, но Шоколад на этот раз не стал загонять его глубже в клетку. 

И не сопротивлялся порыву поцеловать, потому что третий час ночи, лес, никто не видит, а у Кофе потрясающий вкус.

Потому что Кофе внутри него — плещется, звенит, рассыпается крупинками и собирается вновь в нечто прекрасное и совсем не страшное.

_поскриптум_

Собеседование — самая страшная и бессмысленная вещь во Вселенной.

Шоколад успел тысячу раз пожалеть, что вообще это всё затеял, сотню раз порывался сбежать, десять отходил покурить, хотя терпеть не мог табачный дым, и всего единожды уточнил:

— Вы любите кофе?

— Какой именно: духа или напиток? — невозмутимо уточнила Очадзуке, во взгляде которой не было ни намёка на романтический интерес ни к Кофе, ни к Шоколаду. Хотя бы потому, что глаз она не открывала и при этом умудрялась ни в кого не врезаться. — Я люблю и умею готовить разные блюда. Не переживайте на этот счёт.

— Приняты! — с облегчением объявил Шоколад и повёл новую работницу кафе на экскурсию. Втайне он радовался тому, как лихо они отделались от Желе и её фанатов, а также не пустили на порог Острую Палочку, будь она неладна со своими садистскими замашками.

Второй этаж занимали две комнаты — спальня Кофе и его же кабинет. Больше неприятный запах ни в коридоре, ни в кафе не появлялся, чему Шоколад был очень рад. И не только потому, что спальню, наконец, освободили и Кофе мог нормально отдыхать, а не губить себе спину на твёрдых неудобных стульях. Помогать расслабляться после работы он любил намного больше, чем мыть тарелки и раскланиваться с клиентами за дополнительные чаевые. Кофе утверждал, что никто не делал ему массажа лучше, чем Шоколад. Лукавил, конечно. Шоколад _всё_ делал лучше.

На лестнице Очадзуке замешкалась. Причину Шоколад понял лишь когда спустился на несколько ступеней и выглянул из-за угла, снова чувствуя себя круглым дураком. Возле чёрного входа и чёрного же ящика, куда попадали заказы на особенные дела, стояли Чаинка и Молоко и о чём-то разговаривали. Говорила, как ни странно, именно Чаинка. Трудно было поверить, что эта неразговорчивая тень, бледный полутруп способна выражать столько эмоций, так играть словами и оттенками! Она улыбалась и мягко гладила кончиками пальцев Молоко по плечу, словно боялась запачкать её саму и белоснежный наряд. Между ними натянулась невидимая, но прочная связь, подобная той, какая возникает после призыва Мастером любой Души. Шоколад не ожидал наткнуться на чужую нежность после целого дня изнурительной работы, поэтому оказался совершенно не готов. Ни к чему.

К шёпоту и мудрой улыбке Очадзуке:

— Молоку повезло с напарницей.

Да, мысленно согласился Шоколад, безумно повезло, только не Молоку, а Чаинке. Всего за полгода благодаря любви и заботе она постепенно раскрылась и стала той, кем была раньше, а не пустотелой куклой с голодными глазами. Давно следовало подойти к ней и извиниться за презрительный жест и отношение, но всё не хватало ни времени, ни решительности. Шоколад не боялся, нет, просто... Ему было неловко и стыдно, а эти чувства сильнее других тормозили на пути к правильным поступкам.

Не готов он оказался и к тому, что Очадзуке с непонятно откуда взявшейся силой толкнёт его между лопатками. Шоколад ужасающе медленно по внутренним ощущениям летел навстречу с полом и думал, что обязательно наймёт Желе или, ладно, Падшие с ним, Омурайсу, лишь бы не сталкиваться больше с женщинами-которые-лучше-знают-как-лучше. 

Вдруг полёт закончился. 

Шоколад рухнул не на твёрдый пол, а на что-то мягкое и упругое. Почувствовал приятный терпкий запах, смешанный с молоком, ощутил уверенную хватку на плече и запястье, и лишь затем посмотрел вниз, в глубокий вырез... то есть, глаза Чаинки.

Её рука, тёплая и совершенно точно живая, была твёрдой, как сталь.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Шоколад, думая почему-то о том, что если Кофе увидит их в такой позе, разговора по душам не миновать. — И прости.

— Не за что, — в тон ему ответила Чаинка, мягко отстранила и несколько дольше, чем требовали приличия, задержала пальцы на запястье. Ожерелье она не трогала, но по тому, как Шоколад осторожно высвободил руку и как смотрел, она поняла даже больше, чем он мог бы сказать. — И прощаю.

— Шоколад, где тебя носит?! — крик нервничающего Кофе невозможно игнорировать. Шоколад моментально подобрался, вскочил, помог Чаинке встать (при этом старался не смотреть ни в вырез, ни в глаза) и бросился переодеваться в форму, чтобы не обрушить на свою голову вдобавок гнев и молнии от Кофе. Проводив его сочувствующим взглядом, Молоко осторожно взяла Чаинку за руку и переплела с ней пальцы. 

Очадзуке улыбнулась и, конечно же, опять не раскрыла глаза.

(на премию в конце месяца она могла не рассчитывать)


End file.
